halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest For Harvesters
|currency= |religious= |holiday= |anthem= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= }} Harvest For Harvesters was an group based on the planet of from and . The group was originally founded after a terrible drought in 2480 that resulted in becoming a planned economy for a period of time in order to try and relieve some of the effects of the drought on the general population. However, many of the frontier colonists on did not like the idea of the government micromanaging their farms, and as a result, many of them banded together to try and overthrow the government, and make it an independent colony, falsely believing the were the very ones who had told the Harvest government to make it a command economy. As a result, in , Harvest For Harvesters was formed, and, supplied both by other groups and rebel sympathizers, became a feared force on the frontier by anyone who disagreed with their philosophies. Tensions came to a head in , when an force, the majority of which were made up of Harvest For Harvesters fighters, took over . When the took back the city, they discovered the true extent that the had been working with the rebels, and their discoveries went public. This, coupled with the assassination of in dealt a heavy blow to Harvest For Harvesters, but it continued operations on the frontier, even surviving through the attack in and providing lifesaving shelter to the few civilians on the frontier who had survived. When the returned to , Harvest For Harvesters engaged them in combat once again, but was eventually eliminated by soon after they reengaged in combat. History Founding 2497 Coup The Harvest Coup in was the apex of Harvest For Harvesters' power during their time as an organization. After little over a decade of having fought a guerrilla war against the government, Harvest For Harvesters, aided by leader and the leaders of other groups on , planned a full-on coup. The coup began at 0600 Hours on the 6th of May, , when several saboteurs blew up the power station supplying power to the political district of , several major maglev lines, and other targets, sowing chaos in the city. In the immediate aftermath, forces flooded across the into the city, with light resistance from the , who were quickly defeated by the rebels' superior equipment, most of which was supplied by the . By 1600 Hours, the entirety of was under control, and, in the , the new government, made up of Harvest For Harvesters leaders, met and unanimously declared the colony independent from the , as well as declared martial law until all resistance had been eliminated. The next two months under the new government was terrifying for those citizens who were loyal to the . Harvest For Harvesters' fighters, coupled with armed sympathetic citizens quickly and effectively arrested whoever dared speak of being in the fold of the . For those who did not care or were happy with being under control, life went on, more or less, as normal. When the finally returned two months after the rebels' coup, Harvest For Harvesters, during their retreat from , conducted a scorched earth policy, burning whatever they couldn't take with them as the slowly drove them out. After the end of the battle, forces discovered the true extent of the involvement with the , a discovery that spelled the beginning of the end of the . Lull In the Fighting (2497-2525) Between 2497 and 2525, Harvest For Harvesters, due to casualties sustained during the 2497 Coup, the assassination of one of their major benefactors, , and the gradual usurping of the role by the led them to bring their operations to a near halt, only resurfacing every few years, although small groups of HFH fighters would occasionally arrest citizens that provided the with information or resisted their attempts to take control of frontier settlements. The most major event during this twenty-eight year lull in the fighting was an incident in , when, encouraged by recent successes on , an HFH unit took over frontier settlements and imposed their rule, quickly arresting and imprisoning or executing those who they saw as supporting the or . This led to a week long campaign by forces to take the settlements, but, once again, the rebels conducted a scorched earth policy, burning what they couldn't take with them, effectively neutralizing what little support HFH and other groups had. Attack When the attacked in , cells of Harvest For Harvesters were instrumental in saving the lives of those few civilians who were too far from the in . Making their way into towns that had not been activated, cells would give the population little time to gather their belongings before ordering them aboard and spiriting them away to isolated rebel bases where they would be safe from the threat. Although many decided going with the rebels was preferable to death, some citizens also refused or flat-out fought against HFH's attempt to evacuate the civilians. As glassed , those civilians in the protection of Harvest For Harvesters were mostly spared from death, hidden away in the isolated rebel bases. Return To Battle When the finally to in , Harvest For Harvesters engaged them in combat. The reasoning behind their decision to return to combat was a purely symbolic one rather than tactical or strategic. no longer held any real value, but if Harvest For Harvesters and its allied groups were able to hold it, it could very easily be passed off as a major victory for the rebels. The first engagement between HFH and forces came on October 3rd, , when a HFH cell ambushed a convoy carrying much-needed food supplies, and from then on out, HFH continued to ambush forces as they moved through the wasteland that was now . Eventually, as the rebels' attacks became more and more frequent and bold, the ordered that be deployed to to end the threat the rebels posed. The team chosen was , who were deployed to in March of , and, within the month, had annihilated almost all rebel resistance, including Harvest For Harvesters, effectively bringing an end to the organization. Category:Tempests